Isabella Swan, No soy Lily Potter
by gloriaswanmalfoy
Summary: Bella es una bruja, su nombre real es Lily, decide regresar al mundo magico a hogwarts, ¿que se escontrara alla? mal summary, soy nueva no sean malos
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

Edward dejo una bella en luna nueva, ella cansada de llorar de durante dos meses decide regresar a Hogwarts, Ella Es Una bruja, la "Elegida", hermana de Harry Potter, mejor amiga de Ron y Hermione, juntos Forman el cuarteto dorado.

¿Que pasaria si Edward estuviera con Tanya para olvidar una bella?

¿Y si bella se encuentra a los Cullen en Hogwarts?

¿Que pasaria si Bella se enamora de su mejor amigo Cedric Diggory?

Y si no es bella lo que aparenta ser, ella No es La torpe humana Que dejaron en Forks.

Ella es Lily Potter Evans "La Elegida"

Ambientado en luna nueva y en el sexto año de Harry


	2. Chapter 2

Prólogo

Edward dejo en una bella luna nueva, ella cansada Dos de llorar de meses de Durante deciden Regresar a Hogwarts, Ella Es Una bruja, la "Elegida", hermana de Harry Potter, mejor amiga de Ron y Hermione, juntos Forman el cuarteto dorado.

¿Que pasaria si Edward estuviera con Tanya para olvidar una bella?

¿Y SI SE Encuentra una bella Los Cullen en Hogwarts?

¿Que pasaria si Bella se enamora de su mejor amigo Cedric Diggory?

Y Si No Es Lo Que bella aparenta ser, Ella No Es La torpe Humana Que dejaron en Forks.

Ella es Lily Evans Potter "La Elegida"

Ambientado en luna nueva y en El Sexto Año de Harry


	3. Chapter 3: mi verdadera identidad

Hola chicos y chicas mi nombre es Gloria y he decidido después de mucho tiempo subir mi fanfic

Espero que les guste!

Capítulo 1

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan tengo 18 años, mi novio y su familia me abandono unos días después de mi decimoctavo cumpleaños, por cierto ellos son vampiros y ustedes se preguntaran que hacen una humana y un vampiro juntos? La respuesta es fácil, "el" es "vegetariano" de hecho toda su familia lo es, mi sangre cantaba para Edw… "el" ni siquiera puedo pensar su nombre ni el de ninguno de sus hermanos.

Recuerdo perfectamente el día que el llevo con el mi corazón.

FLASH BACK

-Vamos a dar un paseo- propuso con una voz indiferente al tiempo que me tomaba de la mano.

El no espero una respuesta. Me condujo hacia el lado este del patio, donde lindaba con el bosque. Le seguí a regañadientes mientras intentaba superar el pavor y pensar algo, pero entonces me obligue a recordar que aquello era lo que pretendía: una oportunidad para aclarar las cosas en ese caso ¿Por qué e inundaba el pánico?

Solo habíamos caminado unos cuantos pasos por el espeso bosque cuando se detuvo.

Edward se recostó en un árbol y me miro con expresión impasible.

-Está bien, hablemos- dije y sonó más valiente de lo que yo me sentía. Inspiro profundamente.

-Bella, nos vamos-

-¿Por qué ahora? otro año…

-Bella, ha llegado el momento. De todos modos, ¿Cuánto tiempo más podemos quedarnos en Forks? Carlisle apenas puede pasar por un treintañero y actualmente dice tener treinta y tres. Por mucho que queramos, pronto tendremos que empezar en otro lugar.

Le mire en un intento de entender lo que me quería decir.

Me devolvió la mirada con frialdad.

-Cuando dices nosotros…- susurre

-Me refiero a mí y a mi familia.-

-Vale-dije- voy contigo.

-No puedes, Bella. El lugar a donde vamos… no es apropiado para ti.

-El sitio apropiado para mi es aquel en el que tu estés.

-No te convengo, Bella.

-No seas ridículo- quise sonar enfadada, pero solo conseguí parecer suplicante-. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

-Mi mundo no es para ti- repuso con tristeza.

-¡Lo prometiste! Me prometiste en Phoenix que siempre permanecerías…

-Siempre que fuera bueno para ti-me interrumpió para rectificarme.

-¡No! ¿Esto tiene que ver con mi alma, no?-grite, furiosa, mientras las palabras explotaban dentro de mí, aunque a pesar de todo seguían sonando como una súplica-. Carlisle me hablo de eso y a mí no me importa, Edward. ¡No me importa! Puedes llevarte mi alma, porque no la quiero sin ti, ¡ya es tuya!

-Bella, no quiero que me acompañes.

-¿Tú… no… me quieres?- intente expulsar las palabras, confundida por el modo como sonaban, colocadas en ese orden.

-No.

-Bien eso cambia las cosas.

-He permitido que esto llegara demasiado lejos y lo lamento mucho, no me convienes Bella.

-Si… eso es lo que quieres.

-No hagas nada desesperado o estúpido. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?

-Lo hare- murmure

-Te hare una promesa a cambio-dijo-te garantizo que no volverás a verme. Será como si nunca hubiese existido.-cuídate mucho- sentí su frio halito sobre la piel

Abrí los ojos de golpe cuando se levantó una ligera brisa artificial.

Se había ido.

FIN FLASH BACK

Desde que me dejo he estado en depresión.

-Basta-me dije

Es hora de volver con mi hermano, mis amigos, con Cedric, debo de volver a Hogwarts.

Mi nombre real es Lily Potter, soy la elegida junto con mi hermano Harry, tengo 16 años no 18, estoy en Forks para protegerme de Voldemort el mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos. El mato a mis padres y ahora quiere matarnos a Harry y a mí. Voy en sexto año del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería

Soy una bruja, nunca les dije a "ellos" por miedo a que se enojaran conmigo.

Me vi en el espejo de mi habitación, cerré los ojos y sentí como mi cabello crecía y cambiaba de color, como mis ojos picaban, crecía algunos centímetros, y mi ropa me quedaba ajustada. Abrí los ojos y vi mi reflejo, tengo el cabello hasta la cintura, de color rojo fuego y mis ojos verde esmeralda.

Una copia exacta de Lily Evans mi madre.

Me fui a darme un baño relajante y al salirme me puse un pantalón ceñido al cuerpo y una blusa escotada pero sin exagerar, en eso escuche la puerta Charlie mi protector había llegado de la comisaria.

Baje las escaleras sin tropezarme ni una sola vez porque nunca fui torpe.

Me encontré con Charlie en la cocina, se sorprendió al verme como Lily Potter.

Suspiro

-Lily no te puedes ir es peligroso-dijo

-Lo se Charlie pero no me queda opción no quiero quedarme aquí sabiendo que Harry puede estar peleando en Hogwarts- dije fríamente, volvía a tener mi actitud de antes.

-Te extrañare-

-Y yo a ti Charlie- Lo abrace, prepare mis maletas, las encogí y las metí en mi bolsa. Charlie me tendió el traslador.

Le regale una última sonrisa y sentí el conocido tirón de ombligo, al mismo tiempo pensé: prometo como si ellos nunca hubiesen existido.

Adiós Bella Swan, Bienvenida Lily Potter.

N/A:Hola, se me olvido en el prólogo solo decir que cedric no muere en el torneo de los 3 magos, porque va a ser principal en esta historia

Dejen reviews para saber qué les parece la historia


End file.
